Back to the future 35 A journey we didn't expect
by smithiefanfiction
Summary: A brand new adventure, in the Back to the future series with all the fun and dangers with travelling in time. With Marty and Doc! This is my first Fan-fiction story I hope you enjoy it :)


A Journey we didn't expect.

**Back to the future 3.5**

In the streets of the Wild West Tannen pulled out his gun and aimed it at Marty. Marty looked at Doc, he looked very sad and shouted

"Run Marty" but Marty just stood there looking like he wants to be shot. Marty raised his arms into the air. "BAM"! Tannen shot the gun. Marty fell to the ground like a dead Mouse.

Doc was shouting at Tannen

"Why did you do that?" Tannen approached the body of Marty looking proud he turned around and started laughing. Marty had secretly put on a bullet proof vest encase if he had to have a Gun fight with Tannen later that morning. Marty was still alive he reached for the gun jumped up and shot Tannen 5 times in the back. Tannen fell to the ground. Marty could hear a trumpet the Sherriff was coming, Marty and Doc ran as fast as they could to the Horses. They jumped onto the Horses and went far away from the town.

Doc looked very angry, Marty asked him

"Doc why are you looking angry?" Doc replied

"Marty since you shot Tannen in the back that means that Biff would never be born!"

"This is heavy" Marty replied.

"And even worse the Delorean is in my shop!" Marty looked very pale.

Doc said to Marty "lets setup camp here".

Marty replied

"Yea".

THE NEXT MORNING 7:30am

Marty woke up Doc was sitting there drawing in the ground.

"What are you doing?" Marty said.

"I'm making a plan to get to the Delorean" Doc Said. Marty looked at the plan and said

"Let's do it!"

Marty and doc wore a disguise and walked to the Town. Marty and Doc could see The Delorean in the shop. The only problem was that there were the Sheriffs inspectors in there looking at this thing (the Delorean). Doc pulled out his gun and shot 3 bullets into the sky. The inspectors came out and ran for the local bar!

The Doc and Marty ran towards the Delorean and jumped into the car seats. Doc said to Marty

"Press that button!" As Marty pressed the button the car slowly turned invisible! Doc stepped his foot on the gas and drove the car outside. Doc pressed the button on the time circuits and flew back to the year 1985!

The Delorean arrived in 1985 it was raining. Doc parked the Delorean infront of martys house. Marty jumped out and said

"Thanks Doc see ya later". Doc drove off to his house Marty walked up to his house and opened the gate to the house. He walked up the door and looked to his right there were bars on the windows, he wondered why there were bars there. Suddenly he could see a shadow coming from inside the house he looked into the window and saw a different family living there. Marty gulped for air and said

"We are in the wrong year!" Marty ran for Docs house straight away.

Marty arrived at his house and knocked at the door and said

"Doc we are in the wrong year!" Doc opened the door "I know".

Marty came into the house and sat down

"This is heavy Doc" Doc replied

"I know". Marty listened to what Doc had to say. Doc was talking about them being in a different place, a parallel universe it's just like 1985 but different everything has changed history, economics everything. Marty looked at Doc and said

"What do we do? I don't want to be here I have my life back in 1985, I want to be back there".

Doc said to Marty

"Get some sleep ill come up with an idea tomorrow" Marty replied

"Sure Doc".

THE NEXT DAY 9:00am

Marty woke up and looked around, he got up and wondered where Doc was he walked into Docs office room and said

"Doc what's the plan?" Doc replied

"The Delorean is broken Marty, the flux capacitor is overheated we need new parts but we don't have anymore parts, so we need to get money" Marty said

"We could gamble for money?" Doc said

"Great Marty lets gamble for money!" Marty and Doc went into town to see if there is a place where you can play poker. Doc said

"We only have $200.00 so we better not lose".

Marty walked into the the casino and found a betting booth for Horse racing. Marty walked up to the booth and looked at the screen with the race about to begin, he looks at all the horses and makes his bet on a horse called Rafty. The race begins and the horses sprinted towards the finish line. Rafty was coming 4th now 3rd and then back to 4th. Rafty lost the race with his rider called Mark. Marty tried and tried again but he kept losing. Marty had only $50.00 left. Marty looked at the screen again and saw Doc! He looked like he was pointing at Rafty. Marty bet $50.00 on Rafty if they lose this then they will need to figure out another way to get back home! The race began Rafty was running really fast this time he was coming 4th then 3rd there was only 20 seconds to go! The rider Mark kicked Rafty in the butt and Rafty went super-fast he was coming 2nd with only 5 seconds to go Rafty was right up beside the other horse. Rafty leaned his head forward and jumped. The race was finished Marty looked up at the Scoreboard. Rafty came 1st this mean that Marty won $3,500.00 he collected his money and walked outside and tried to find Doc.

Marty found Doc by a taxi, Marty ran to Doc and said "we won!" Doc looked happy as ever. Doc said to Marty

"Let's go get those parts for the Delorean, Marty replied "ok".

LATER THAT EVENING.

Marty and Doc were fixing the Delorean, Marty decided to go out and check whats happening outside for 5 minutes. Suddenly Marty heard a voice saying

"We've done it", Marty turned around and saw Doc driving the Delorean out from the garage. Marty jumped in and Doc turned the car down to a long road and said to Marty

"You ready to go back?" Marty replied

"Hell yea". Doc pushed down on the pedal and the Delorean speed down the street and reached 88 miles an hour, the car flashed and glowed and suddenly disappeared. 

"BAM" the Delorean had arrived in the year 1985. Marty jumped out and ran to his house; he jumped up the stairs and knocked on the door. Doc drove up to Martys house. The door opened Marty looked up, it was his parents Marty gave them a massive as hug and said

"I missed you guys" Marty's mum replied

"But you've only been out for 4 hours" Marty replied "yea long story" and walked inside.

Doc smiled to himself; Doc drove off and went back to his house. Doc opened the door and walked inside; he gave Einstein a hug and grabbed a wine bottle. Doc walked around his house thinking of all his adventures over the years he has had already. Doc was thinking where to go next. He said to himself

"I love being a scientist". Doc picked up his wine bottle and said cheers and right when he was going to drink it, the doorbell rang, Doc said

"For god's sake go away!" Doc opened the door and there was Marty standing there he said

"We gotta problem Doc". Doc's eyes enlarged.

The end 4 now


End file.
